The present invention relates to a rock drill bit assembly, and then particularly to a rock drill bit assembly that comprises a number of so-called rock cutters or chopping bits mounted on a reamer or drum for working in rock or stone. When drilling in rock, particularly with regard to drilling large holes, such as when reaming holes or in the case of production hole drilling, where parts of the rock shall be broken loose, it is important that engagement with the rock to be worked is as effective as possible. It is well known that all species of rock differ significantly from one another with regard to their mechanical strength, depending on whether the rock is subjected to a pressure force or a pulling force. These differences may be in the order of more than ten times.
If an attempt is made to chop loose the largest possible volume of rock or stone from a rectangular block with the aid of a sledgehammer and chisel, it will soon become apparent that the most effective way is to commence adjacent one edge of the block and strike the chisel obliquely outwards towards the edge.